


Bedtime Stories

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, KH Union X speculations/spoilers, M/M, Redemption, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: Once upon a time, when the Worlds were still one...





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_"Mom! Mom! Guess what I did?" The little ball of energy burst into the kitchen, a trail of sand marking his footsteps, "I made a new friend!"_

_ "Really? That's great, sweetie." His mother rustled the brunette's hair, "What's his name?"_   
_ "I'm not sure, he didn't tell me." He surprisingly mumbled, glancing to the floor, though only briefly; "But since he was sad, I helped him!"_   
_ "Well, that's just as good, Sora. Maybe you can ask for his name when you see him again." Despite the creeping unease, she laughed it off; "Now come on, get yourself clean for dinner."_   
_ "'Kay!" _

No matter how short and strange our meeting was, I was glad that I helped someone who needed me. Whether it was a boy or a girl, a dog, cat, bird, bug, the moon or the stars, I just felt like I knew what to do...Even if Riku said I'm just "sticking my nose in other people's business", it was my calling to do something good for everyone.  
I would be the knight in shining armor, saving kingdoms with my trusty sword in hand. And once I'm big enough, my dream would come true!  
  
But that night, when I was crying for someone in the stars, I wasn't expecting one to answer me.  
Or maybe I was calling them? Who knows, but it's a good deed after all!  
Still, I wish I knew that star's name...

~~

For some strange reason, in the moonlight's glow, I woke up crying. Of course, it wasn't because of my dreams, they were nice and fun as always, but this sadness just came out of nowhere...With that in mind, I looked out my windows, the stars twinkling as always.  
  
_Is the star sad again?_   
"Hello?" I whispered out, echoing through my tiny room; "Mr. Star?"  
Three seconds...Five seconds...No answers.  
With a pout in place, I peered under my bed, bringing fear to the monster underneath.  
"Are you under here, Star? What's wrong?" Still nothing.

_Why isn't he answering? He sounded so nice, he shouldn't be shy, right? _  
Even so, just as I was going to admit defeat, I perked up again, my muscles tingling with excitement. In the air, there was a voice, as soft as the summer breeze.   
_'...I'm sorry.' _He whispered, sadness lingering in his words, _'I didn't mean to wake you up.' _  
"Don't worry, I'm too excited to sleep." After all, I had another exciting day at the Play Island with Riku, as always; "But why are you sad? Did you have a nightmare?"  
The invisible star paused, contemplating to himself. _'Yeah, I guess so. It's just-...I wish I knew what to do.' _  
"Do you want to talk about it? I'm sure it'll make you feel better." 

_He's a really weird star...Riku said how the stars are entire worlds watching us, but how can a star have nightmares? _  
_'I don't think I can do that.'_ The star figuratively shook his head, _'Go back to sleep, okay? I'm sure you're tired.' _  
"But I want to help..." I pouted once again, "Promise to come back soon?"  
_'Don't worry, I won't go far.' _There was a sad, almost melancholic smile in his tone; _'You did save me, after all.' _I guess I did...It's not every day I get to save a talking star.

"Can you tell me your name, before you go?"  
_'Oh...right, I guess I forgot.' _There was a laugh, sweet and sincere, _'I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven, okay?' _  
"Ven...I'm Sora, nice to meet ya." I smiled under the covers, surely suppressing a yawn too; "'Night Ven."  
_'Goodnight Sora...Sweet dreams.'_

~~ 

No matter how tired Ven must have been, he kept his promise. He came back to my room after a couple of days, the stars and moon outside beaming a spectral, but kind looking teen by my bedside.   
"Wow..." I could only gasp, "You look like a knight."  
_'Really? Thanks.' _There was another smile, both cheerful and heavy, _'Are you sure you want to talk? It's really late.' _  
"I can just take naps, right? That's what I do all the time. But I'm sure you nap too, right?"  
Suddenly, he laughed. _'It's more than a nap, I can tell you that...I'm healing my heart.' _  
"Your heart?" Ven solemnly nodded.

_'Yeah...Someone hurt it really bad, so I needed someplace safe. I hope you don't mind...' _  
"Come on Ven, I did tell you it was fine, that's what friends are for."  
_'Thank you...' _He folded his arms on my mattress, humming in thought; _'Hey Sora? What do you like about knights?' _  
"Well...They're really brave and strong, just like in the stories. They fight dragons, save princesses, and they're really nice, just like that lady. She said for me to protect Riku, so I want to get strong to do that."

_'That sounds nice...'_ He somberly replied once again, his ocean eyes glimmering in something strange, _'Do you want to hear a story?' _  
"Of course!" I barely suppressed my eagerness, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
_'I figured you would say that. Let's start from the beginning, okay?'_ Ven snuggled closer into his arms, looking straight into my glistening orbs; _'Once upon a time, when the Worlds were still one, it was a time known as the Age of Fairytales...'_

* * *

Ever since that night with Sora, he's been acting a bit...different.  
Of course, he was still his happy-go-lucky, usually dorkish self, and he always loved his usual interests.

He likes going to the Play Island with me.  
He likes collecting seashells, swimming, and doing swordfights.  
He likes reading but hates math.  
He likes to watch the stars and meteor showers.  
He wanted to get a cat.  
He wanted to be a knight, fight dragons and save princesses.  
He wanted to see the world beyond, past our island home.  
He wanted to meet the friends Ven told him about.

As much as I wanted to write it off as a part of his goofy imagination, his mind was wandering on things I never even heard of.  
Talking cats.  
Fearsome shadows.  
Whatever a _Moogle_ was supposed to be. (For some reason, he always said how they were super stingy with money.)  
A town with a clocktower filled with knights and their magical swords.  
No matter what, it always ended up back to that "star" he saved, Ven, and his stories of worlds unlike our own.

It was strange...It felt like _he _made that promise with that man instead of me, held that shimmering copper sword in the glimmering sunset.  
  
_"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through the simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me again, friend...No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above; so long as you champion the ones you love."_   
  
Even if I didn't know his name, he said there was something beyond the island...And that night, Sora got the same thing from this star.  
Were they related somehow? If so, there had to be worlds out there...And someday, we could see them for ourselves.  
And if Sora wanted to see them too, I could help...That's what friends are for, after all.   
Once we're strong enough, we'll build a boat to sail beyond the sea, ready for the adventures that await. 

The next morning, after the meteor shower, we gained a new friend; igniting both of our dreams for the future beyond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the general gist of it, right after Ven's final battle with Vanitas, some of his old memories get ricocheted back into his brain. Now he has to babysit Sora with the knowledge that he just killed his only ticket of his past...Whoops.  
Don't worry, that's nothing a redemption arc can fix!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

In all honesty, I had no idea what went wrong. After that weird dream with stained glass, a giant key, beady-eyed shadows, and Ven's voice guiding me through it all, I thought I could brush it off like everything else.   
Still, it's been so long since I've heard him...Years, really.  
_But it's just a dream, right? I was just working too hard on the raft, that's all. Once we're done, we get to go on all sorts of adventures, just the three of us!_  
  
_'Don't you mean four?'_ Ven let out a chuckle, both teasing and soft; _'You would've been sleeping all day if it wasn't for me.' _  
"Come on, I wasn't going to forget." A tiny grin made it past the sarcasm; "Let's get the rations, then we're almost done."  
Despite the constant jokes that _'A coconut and some fish won't fill three people. Have you seen how big the ocean is?'_, there was no denying the ecstasy buzzing in my veins.   
_I waited so long for this...Once we're out there, I might get to see Ven's friends. _

That's what I was hoping for, more than anything in the entire world...But that night was more like a nightmare.  
That man in the cloak speaking nonsense, the storm, the shadows, the door, the Key- Before I could process it all, Kairi and Riku were gone, and I was in a brand-new world...

_'-Sora! To the Light, are you okay? Are you hurt?'_ His panic cut through my daze, rubbing my temples in thought.  
"I'm fine, I just have a headache...and a dog." The orange hound sat leisurely by me, panting in excitement at me being his new friend...Or his owner.  
_Nevermind getting him home, I have no idea where I am! _Even as the dog bounded down the unknown streets, I stumbled out in reasonable bewilderment, under a brand-new sky and scenery.

"Ven, where am I? Where's Riku and Kairi!?"  
_'I'm not sure, I've never been to this world before...'_ He anxiously noted, _'But don't worry, Kairi's fine...I'm sure Riku has to be nearby, right?' _  
"I sure hope so...-Wait, how do you know Kairi's alright? Where is she?"  
_'That's, um...complicated.' _Ven oddly hesitated, _'You know what, how about we go somewhere quiet? It'll be really weird if people think you're talking to yourself.' _  
"Sure, I don't see why not." I knowingly kept my voice down, hoping no one overheard, "But why can't you just...appear? You did it before, right?"  
_'I know, but it takes time...When we get the chance, I'll tell you.'_

Yeah, I really don't want people to freak out with Ven showing up out of nowhere...  
"Got it...Now, let's find somewhere to sleep, I'm exhausted!" With Ven's giggle to lighten the mood, I urged myself along this strange but wonderful world, wondering of all the adventures to tell everyone back home. 

~~

Man, being a Hero of Light is tough work, I never get some breathing space anymore. Especially not with a talking dog and duck...Now that I think about it, no one's going to believe _a word_ I say.

_'Don't worry about that. They're just worried about their King...again, so don't be too hard on them.' _  
Right...They care for each other, just like me, Riku, and Kairi. Still...   
_'-Don't worry about me, Sora.' _He lightly hesitated at my wayward glare, _'I'm sure my friends are fine, promise...Besides, I'm alright with you around.'_  
That was a lie and I knew it. Even if this is happening to me right now, even if I have no idea where my friends are either, Ven shouldn't brush it off like that.   
Being alone for that long sounds horrible, even for him...This shouldn't go on anymore.   
"How about we look for _your _friends too?" I whispered to thin air, hoping Goofy doesn't catch wind of it; "You know, since we got the Gummi Ship here."

_'-What!? You-...You got to be kidding, right?'_ I stood my ground, even as his absent silhouette was starting to tremble. _'Come on Sora, you got to be serious. My friends know how to stand up for themselves, but your friends could be in serious trouble with the Heartless right now. Since you have a Keyblade, let's save Kairi and Riku first, got it?' _  
Seriously, he's starting to sound like my Mom...  
"Fine, whatever you say." I sarcastically droned, even as Donald was squawking in my ear about the next world to save.  
_'Thank you...' _Even so, he dramatically stretched, loosening his muscles, _'Well, I'm going to bed. Wake me when you're serious for help.' _  
No problem...Despite the rowdiness, Donald and Goofy are pretty good travel buddies...  
I mouthed a soft "Goodnight" as his warmth filled my chest, restarting my drive for the stars beyond.

~~

Finally, after all this time, after all this searching, it all came down to this...  
With Riku successfully disarmed and vanished (_or was it Ansem...Xehanort? Whoever it is, I hate him for all of this...), _all that was left was Kairi unconscious on the castle's floor and this Key.  
" _'Sora?'_ " Both Donald and Ven apprehensively noted, trying to gain my attention from the dark blade.  
"This will save Kairi...right?" The Key that unlocks hearts...It seems too good to be true, really...  
_'...Sora, are you sure about this?' _His hands were firm on the hilt, right on top of my own; _'This will do more than save Kairi. What if it unlocks yours, unlocks mine?' _  
For once in a very long time, hesitation gripped my chest, faltering on the grip.  
_That's right...Who knows what this Keyblade will do...If it doesn't unlock Kairi's, it could just unlock my heart, or even Ven's. But if I don't do this, Ansem will come back, he'll get Kingdom Hearts, he'll- _  
  
_'-Sora? Sora, just look at me.' _His eyes were burning with determination, bravery and fear; _'I can't control time right now, but you need to remember this moment. You're not alone in this, and you never will be. Even if we're apart, our hearts are still connected. Don't worry...we'll find each other again, I promise. ...And Sora? You're the greatest thing I've ever had so far...You believed in me, no matter what I did; you wanted to be my friend for real, and so did they. I'll never forget that for the world...' _

Finally, painfully enough, his warmth vanished from my fingertips.  
_'Now it's your turn to believe in me, Sora...That's what friends are for, right?'_ With tears dusting my eyes, I closed them to the soothing Darkness within.  
  
"May my Heart be my guiding Key..."  
  
As soon as those words left my lips, I saw Light. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

In this giant castle, intertwined with memories and cards, I had forgotten the most important things in my life. My home, my friends, all the adventures I made exploring the Worlds; a person and a promise, one that I thought I wouldn't forget till the end of time...  
_'No matter where we go, our hearts will always be connected. We'll find each other again, promise.'_ His voice was so calm and comforting, even as the dread all around me was closing in. To think I forgot all about him was baffling, even the plans we made so long ago. Even as I saw that head of pink, the calloused smile, the roses engulfing my senses, I just knew...I could do something to change this, all of this. His fury surged beyond the chamber door, a surging flame waiting to burn away anything that stands in their way, and I was ready to face that storm.  
After all, I knew something he had forgotten...

The claws on this specter were just as fierce as its owner, sharpened with rage and blind fury, hoping to cut down what remaining hope I held. Even so, I had to stand strong, push through all of this with an equally burning inferno. We were alone, fighting for our lives, and I'll never get a chance like this again...  
Finally, as my lungs were yearning for air, muscles ablaze, I needed to do this now or never.

"-Marluxia!" I shakily deflected the scythe-like mandible; "Please, we need to stop! You have to listen to me!"  
"And what would _you _know?" He spat like poison, "All you needed to do was follow your heart, and even _you _ruin that! _Suffer!_" Petals and lasers flew in every direction, cutting and searing my skin.   
"But I _did_ follow my heart!" _If this doesn't work, I'm finished... _"I did everything you told me, everything! What more do you want from me, Lauriam!?" 

By a miracle of the Light above, dare I say Kingdom Hearts itself, he recoiled; surely out of recognition and shock.  
"How-...How did you..."  
"Ven's been telling me." I placed a hand to my chest, feeling it thump solemnly; "He really misses you, all of you."  
"...Is that what you're planning?" He made a condescending smirk; "What could you ever get for playing with those pathetic chains?"  
"Come on, who said I was playing?" Against my previous sense of judgment, I disarmed my Key, casually grinning; "Do you really think the Hero of Light would lie?"  
"But I-"  
"If you wanted the Keyblade so badly, it's _way_ better to ask, you know." Very soon, and surprisingly enough, he was too tongue-tied to say anything.   
_Of course, I almost died, and now I want to be buddies...Maybe I should have thought ahead of time before the whole "almost getting killed" part._

Then, surprisingly enough, Lauriam laughed.  
"Oh Kingdom Hearts, what did I get myself into?" His vessel drifted to the floor, vanishing in a flurry of petals; "Did Naminé save your compassion in it all? I was just about to kill you...and you choose to _forgive me_!?"  
He hobbled towards me, his gracefulness was forgotten.  
"You're far too naive, Sora...As if I would ever-"   
"Lauriam, you're not alone on this, not anymore..." At last, I held out an open hand, an invitation to freedom; "You deserve to be back on our side, where you belong."  
_And I'm not leaving until we both do. _Slowly, painfully so, he took my offer, the atmosphere already dying down to a sizzle. In the back of my mind, I wonder if the others can feel this too...  
But before I could even think of it, the mighty Lord of the Castle crumbled.

"I'm so stupid..." The tears were free-flowing; "Ven, Skuld, Ephemer, Blaine...I've strayed so far. I'm sorry...I wish I knew what these feelings are."  
"It's okay, you're remembering. It's alright to feel pain, that helps you miss the ones you love." _Believe me, I feel the same thing... _  
Lauriam said nothing more, shuddering into a sob as I held him closer, crying out the forgotten deluge of tears.   
_Now that I think about it, it'll get pretty awkward if they see me with him...I'll never hear the end of them. _  
Despite my mental exasperation, the used-to-be Assassin left the embrace, cheeks red and puffy from it all.

"Sorry...I got a little ahead of myself."  
"Don't worry about that." I cupped my hands behind my head; "You deserved it, all of you are pretty overdue, that's for sure."  
"Yes, I suppose..." His gaze was forlornly cast, "But I can't just walk out here. You and your friends, the Replica, Naminé, the Organization; they'll all want me destroyed for what I've done."  
"Can't you just use those crazy portals?"   
He blinked, either in consideration or confusion. "The corridors of Darkness, you mean?"  
"Yeah, those! If they can take you all around the castle, they have to work for worlds, right?" Lauriam's eyes widened once more; "You can just hide in some of the worlds you know, no problem."  
  
My brand new partner-in-crime hummed at the thought, gears grinding in his brain.   
"While I haven't seen their agenda, I highly doubt they would go straight for the Princesses of Heart."  
"Yeah, I guess so...How about a world no one goes to? You can blend in easier th-"  
"There's no way I'm going back to that desert, not for the life of me." The curtness was replaced with a grin, "I'm sure you understand the pain, right Sora?"  
"One hundred percent." _I know the Heartless like Light, but why would they want to stick around that much? All there is is just sand!_

Even so, we shared a laugh, differences easily put aside.  
"So then, that's our plan, right? You play the hero while I go MIA? Quite ironic to say the least."  
"But hey, we'll remember each other, right? That's what counts in my book."  
"As gallant as the Hero of Light is meant to be." He stifled another grin, "Mind if I propose an incentive?"  
"Um, yeah...I guess so." A light blush came to me, watching his hand curl in, a brush of magic flitting through the air. It was quickly unfurled to show a badge of sorts; golden trim with two flowers, a hyacinth and daffodil, their stems interlocked in the roots of a heart.

"It's to remember this promise. It means 'I'm sorry, but let's start over'...Quite fitting, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, it does." I unknowingly smirked, "But I didn't know you can do this. I thought it would just be a rose or something."  
"I'm not that dumb to just flaunt around a _single_ flower, you know. I'm a man of knowledge. What else would I be, a cockroach?"  
_Still, it looks nice...Of course, I don't want to carry an actual flower around, Donald and Goofy would definitely__ get suspicious. _  
"Well, I guess that settles it." With another grin, I pocketed the emblem, "Thanks for not killing me, Lauriam."  
"And I should say the same to you." He confidently shook my hand; "Let's cross paths again, Sora."  
"Your heart's your guiding Key, don't forget it."

Finally, he smiled, the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders, as he vanished in a mist of shade and rose.  
The Lord of Oblivion was no more, and he was as free as a dandelion...Ven will be proud, I know it.

* * *

Even with these strange dreams, I've been getting these..._feelings_. Even if I wanted to have fun with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, even if I want to finish summer with a bang; I just get the feeling that I'm trapped.  
Maybe I just needed to get out of town...We didn't get the chance to go to the beach yet.   
But with the stolen pictures, that munny hustler in a black coat, the dreams, the monsters, the mansion, everything...I could almost hear the panic itself crying in my mind, drowning out those repetitive visions of that brunette.

_'Stop this...Just stop it, please...Get me out of here, please, I don't want to be trapped here...not again.'_

That thing in the back of my brain seemed to get stronger by the second, making me fear the day I'll just lose control of myself, pulled by these unknown strings. I just need answers..._something_ to prove I wasn't going crazy.   
But like a gift from the heavens above, I got my answers...all in the form of a girl with kind eyes and a fading smile.

_"You hold a piece of Sora, something he can't live without."_   
_"Sora...You mean it's about my dreams?"_   
_"Yes, those are his memories. Without them, he may never wake up. I had to piece together his memories from scratch, but you seem to be working faster than me."_   
_"What do you mean? I just want to have fun, enjoy my summer. Hayner, Pence, Olette...they're my friends, I can't just leave them behind."_   
_"I know it's hard to accept, but it's what you have to do. We fulfill our task, then we return to our Somebody...To be honest, I'm scared about this, but it's what we have to do...Roxas, we're both the same, and we're just copies of our original lives. Nobodies are meant to disappear, because we aren't meant to exist."  
_

_'But-...Please, I don't want to die...'_ There was nothing more to hear, just swinging this Key around as the sparks fly; _'I'm real, I have a purpose, I'm not just a tool...Please Roxas, we need to get out, we need to go ba-'_

There was nothing to feel, just let the flames lick my clothes and skin, striking down the one I, once upon a time, called a best friend. I'm not a tool, I'm human; I'm alive and I have feelings like everyone else...You can't tell me that it's wrong to have a heart.

_'Trade out a life for the sake of another...I've seen it too many times to count. I know you're mad, but-...Things will get better, promise. Sora's way too good for his own good, but you got to respect him for that. When he finds you, he'll know what to do...'_  
There was nothing to say, just let my feet work on its own as I approach the machine, a mechanical flower blooming to life.

_'You can go to sleep now, you've done enough...Dream of the happiness you'll receive.'_  
And for once in my life, I did.  
The vibrant sunset, the clocktower's toll, ice cream both sweet and salty, and just laughing with the two friends I loved in the whole wide worlds.  
I was here, I'm real and alive, and for once in my life, I'm happy...

* * *

_'Yen Sid's been acting a lot grumpier, don't you think?'_  
For now, I ignored Ven's grumbling, unfortunately forcing myself to soak up everything the wizard said. The Heartless are back, these weird Nobodies are roaming around, and this shady Organization with their headache of an agenda.  
Still, it's a pain to know that after all this time, the problems piled up again, _double_ this time...I saved the Worlds already, what more do you want from me?  
_Still...why does that sound so-_

"Nevertheless Sora, the Three Good Fairies have been waiting for you. You've grown quite a lot for your uniform." At that note, I scanned my lanky self, awkwardly chuckling to myself.  
"Oh yeah, I guess I have..."  
_'And don't worry, the Fairies are nice, even if they argue a bit.' _I could almost see Ven glow; _'Besides, I can't wait to hear how Aurora's doing. Maybe we should visit her, that will be awesome!' _  
Of course, it's nothing like a little field trip will help the anxiety...But once we're done playing Hero, I would _love _to get an actual break.

* * *

No matter how many years have passed on our part, it was quite a joy to meet Sora upfront, even if he was overdue a fitting. Even if he was too young to lift a blade, more or less fight those dastardly Heartless, it was a breath of fresh air to see him so light and cheerful. And even as Flora and Merryweather were arguing over their favored colors, the usual debacle, I noticed something quite odd.   
While the room was fairly cluttered, furniture and dust cloths gathering age and fuss, a mirror laid exposed to the world, a waiting gray in the glass as it shows the essence of a heart's strength. The boy who vanished without a trace stood on the other side, wordlessly chattering up a storm with his counterpart, even as my heart dropped to the occasional shifts of the brunette's eyes to accommodate this invisible presence.  
"Well Sora, what do you think?" Flora almost puffed in pride, letting the boy admire his new vestments. Even if he was in awe, the mirror whispered little things in his ear, focused to the phantom before turning back to us with a bashful grin.

"I really like it, but-...Do we _really _need all these straps?" He pulled on a handful of the supports, "I know I'm the Hero of Light, but I don't want to stand out _too much_, you know?"  
"Not to worry, dear." She easily reconsidered, flitting her wand to undo the nuisance. With a puff of glitter and smoke, they had vanished but the gloves and shoes; hopefully proving themselves snug and form-fitting.  
"There you go, better than ever."  
"Thank you! See ya later!" And just like that, like a mighty wind, he raced out the door in an instant.

_Though I suppose, that's one way to put it...__When the time comes, we'll be sure to tell Yen Sid every detail. _  
"Now sisters," I surely congregated them, "mind if I have a little word with you?"  
"How so, Fauna?" Flora noted, almost apprehensively; "Is something the matter?"  
"I'm afraid so, it seems...Do you recall hearing the name Ventus before?"

* * *

For the most part, it was the same old things...We go to a world, fight the Darkness away, thwart the evildoer's plans, rinse and repeat. I didn't mind too much; I got to see new worlds and visit my old friends along the way, so that's always a plus. What I didn't understand was this Organization...Of course, they want to use me for their plan, whatever _that_ was supposed to be, but the things they do seem strange.

Who was Roxas?  
Why did they keep calling _me_ Roxas?  
And there was just something unsettling in their..._everything. _They look like people, sound like them, act like them, they can _feel_...I guess...but it just seems fake.  
I know Yen Sid told me they'll deceive me, but...  
Why do I feel sorry for them?

_'...I'll explain that later, alright?' _Ven uneasily mumbled, staring out to the Lanes Between; _'Let's just see what Chip and Dale want.' _Their message was urgent enough, so it's a priority for now. And just like that, we were off to Disney Castle once again.

~~

The entire world was filled with rocks and dust, swirling in the endless winds. Still, it was strange to think a portal of Light connected us to here, more or less to a place so...gloomy. Ven was dead quiet, and if it wasn't for the howling breeze, I could hear a pin drop at this rate; all that was here was the four of us and a presence, almost watching our every move...  
Dust was kicked up threefold, a veil of despair all but cloaking someone else on the field; a full suit of armor, a copper-red glow weakly shimmering from the sun, as it kneeled to the earth with a Keyblade in hand.

Despite the searing heat, my blood turned cold.  
"...Terra?" My voice was dried up in the fever, recoiling back like a cornered animal. Goofy and Donald didn't question it, raising their weapons to our apparent threat.  
_But why would he be our enemy? Why does he see us as a threat!? Terra should be on our side, he should be our fri- _  
The clamor of metal didn't drown my pounding heart, sending shockwaves through my spine and my hairs standing on end.  
_This isn't right, not at all...Terra, what happened to you? _  
My only backup was thrown across the field, colliding to the earth without a sound.  
_This is it, the end of everything..._   
I simply closed my eyes, just waiting for the Darkness to claim my heart, as it was fated to be.

But then, there was Light.

"-What are you doing!?" My savior grunted, clearly struggling against the blow; "Leave him alone!" Seconds passed like hours as my body obeyed me again, taking in my huddled form shivering in pure terror.   
As my saving grace chased off the fiend, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.  
"You're..." I barely got the word out as he stared back with surprised but knowing eyes, as bright as the dawn.  
"I know, I'm just as surprised as you." He flashed a sunshine grin; "I'm Ephemer, it's nice to meet you!"

_He remembers..._   
The dam broke, letting the tears flow with reckless abandon.   
"Wha-...Um...What's wrong?"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine..." I quickly sniffled to myself, warmth burning in my chest; "It's just-...Someone really wants to see you."  
_My heart's beating like crazy...It feels like it's going to burst out- _  
"-Wha!?" Ven took the chance, racing into a hug that would've crushed his lungs, stardust mixing in his own tears.

_'It's you...You're really here...'_  
"Ven...I-" The gears were turning in his brain, "And you..."  
"It's complicated." I uneasily shrugged; "But his heart's safe with me, promise. He told me all about you guys, so we've been looking for you."  
"Yeah, I can see that." He took the time to scan Ven's profile, "Look at you, you got so big...Blaine's definitely going to be jealous."  
_'I suppose so...' _Ven finally grinned, full of light and joy; _'You should come with us, we'll look for the others together!' _  
  
The smile quickly dimmed and died.  
"I wish I could...But I got my own troubles." He broke himself from the embrace, taking center-stage on the wasteland; "That doesn't mean I won't help you; friends got each other's backs, always...so I want you to take this."  
With an outstretched hand, his Keyblade was coated with rust, the once vibrant colors dimmed and vanished like Ven's own delight.  
_'But-...why-'_  
"I got plenty of spares Ven, but I want them to know where to find me. And hey, _someone_ has to keep an eye on Mr. Territorial here, you know?"  
_I suppose so...I _r_eally__ don’t want to get hit by his Key anytime soon..._

Finally, even with careful consideration, Ven sighed in defeat.  
_'Fine, we'll just borrow it...'_   
"Hold on, I don't think-" Before I could stop him, he already took the Key, not even phasing through like a ghost...a heart-ghost, really...  
_Still, it's kind of stupid to think he can't hold it...It's just a Keyblade, ri- _  
The realization hit me like a cannonball.

"...Ven? He's not-..."  
_'What?' _Before I could even explain, Ephemer quickly ruffled the blonde's hair.   
"Come on you guys, don't you have some Worlds to save? I got to go, I need to find where Terra went. See ya!"  
"-Ephemer, wait!" But just like that, he vanished in a sheen of dust, not a single trace to be seen.  
_'Huh...' _Ven finally muttered, turning to me for answers; _'Well Sora, what are we doing now?' _  
"Um...Let's head back. Honestly, I'm pretty glad Chip and Dale didn't check this place first." I mean, I don't think Terra would harm a couple of chipmunks, but it's best to be on the safe side...  
  
_'Sounds like a plan.' _Ven dissipated the rented Key; _'Still, I'm kinda surprised they haven't woken up yet.' _  
On that note, I finally acknowledged my unconscious friends, heaving a slight sigh as well.  
"Oh right...I guess they didn't hear." _I'm definitely not going to carry them... _"Really Ven, I wish you could help me."  
_'You're a bit late on that, you know.' _

With some Curas cast and Potions to spare, I uncomfortably dragged Donald and Goofy back to the portal, hoping to get our strength back as soon as possible.  
After all, the Worlds can't save themselves...But with my promises burning brighter than ever, I urged myself onwards. 

~~

Right here, in my final battle with the Organization, I never expected to see Kairi and Xe-...I mean Riku; right here with me.  
And as I held onto his hand, crying my heart out for who knows how many times before, I finally realized that the tears were my own. With all the friends I have been making, the ones I've been hoping to save for the sake of another, I have almost forgotten about the ones I've had the entire time...  
And for once in a very long time, I was glad we were together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sidenote:  
For anyone who's a bit confused about the whole changing room scene (as mentioned by Mangareader13), it's pretty much going over how Sora's pretty much following someone else's footsteps, only caring about helping Ven with his own goals instead of his own.  
For the mirror "reflecting the strength in his heart", that's just following the theme in a more literal sense: Ven is Sora's strength, both in his Keyblade and the actions he takes in the meantime. And as far as the Good Fairies are concerned, Sora took full reign on it since day one...But hey, at least it's helping him make new friends, right?  
Still, I'm always happy for the support and much more is coming down the line!


End file.
